Tweeting Kick
by Get-Up-and-Fall-Again
Summary: The gang attends a boarding school. What does that mean? Dorms full of students, a few teacher and no other supervision. What goes on with the group? Read it and find out! Kick, Jace, Millie and Eddie/Kelsey T because I'm paranoid Read and Review!
1. Kiss Kiss Wait, What?

**Hey everyone! This is my new fan fiction and its twitter based. **

**The gang attend a boarding school. Contains; Kick, Jace, Millie and a bit of Kelsey/Eddie**

**All of you that have twitter know how it works but those of you that don't well let me explain it.**

**On twitter you can send messages to people but you have to type their name thing in okay? **

**Its going to get confusing so i'm going to start of by using the initial of the person talking.**

**Then im going to type the name of the person they are talking to like this;**

** "KC; J_Karateking_A did you get this weeks homework?" that was an example :]**

**When I use this; # - Its a hash tag Its like showing emotions? Correct me if I'm wrong. **

**When I say RT it means retweet. That's where you tweet that certain message to your followers.**

**Okay so now for everyone's names;**

**Jack; ****J_Karateking_A**

**Jerry; DJmartinez56**

**Eddie; Efoodboy_7**

**Milton; TheFoot_KruptnickM**

**Kim; KCrawford_TW**

**Rudy; MasterRudy4**

**Grace; GFashionQueen6**

**Kelsey; KelseyV_TW**

**Julie; SecondLevel_Julie**

**These are the main people there will me more but they will only be recurring characters**

**I'm not sure if these are actual twitter accounts. I don't think they are so hopefully they aren't (y)**

**I'm going to start the actual chapter now :] Tell me what you think**

* * *

KC; J_Karateking_A I can't believe you just let her!

JA; KCrawford_TW Your still mad? It meant nothing!

KC; J_Karateking_A Jack... she stuck her tongue in your mouth and practically ripped your shirt! Totally nothing, eh?

JA; KCrawford_TW LongLegs_Tobin tripped! #honest!

KC; J_Karateking_A You could even see the tongue from where I was standing! Yes, because you can trip your tongue into someones mouth? Sounds logical, right TheFoot_KruptnickM and SecondLevel_Julie?

MK; KCrawford_TW J_Karateking_A Scientifically... no its isn't. Well I'm off to bed now! - RT by Julie and Kim

DT; KCrawford_TW J_Karateking_A Kim it was nothing! Me and Jack are just friends! Plus I wouldn't do that to a team mate. Cheer sisters! ;]

KC; LongLegs_Tobin J_Karateking_A Oh.. sorry.

JA; KCrawford_TW Thanks LongLegs_Tobin! Hey Kim you have no right to be mad. Remember *cough* Ian *cough*

KC; J_Karateking_A WE DONT TALK ABOUT THAT! But hey, he was a good kisser!

JA; KCrawford_TW And I'm not? Okaaay?

KC; J_Karateking_A How am I supposed to know? We never kissed before. :/

JA; KCrawford_TW I'm a really good kisser ;]

KC; J_Karateking_A Sure you are... Whatever helps you sleep at night.

DT; KCrawford_TW J_Karateking_A He sort of is a good kisser... #SorryNotSorry - RT by Jack

KC; Thanks LongLegs_Tobin, I needed to know that... #DouptIt

JA; KCrawford_TW Kiss me and find out baby ;D - RT by 53 people

KC; J_Karateking_A Bye Jack -_-

* * *

**First chapter up! Review and tell me what you think! I only update for you guys! :] **


	2. HonestyHour

**Awweh! I loved the reviews and I have considered your suggestions. I'm just wondering if you guys would like me to write the name of the person talking instead of their twitter names. Tell me what you think! Your criticism matters to me! You guys can always tell me what I should work on! I won't eat you xD Jerry and Grace are dating, Jack and Kim are dating as well as Milton and Julie!**

**You know like how you only get 140 characters and you can send in your tweet? Other wise you can't? Well in this FF its unlimited! OH and Lets just say over a thousand people follow them ;)**

_**Warning; this might be slightly on the dirty side... WHAT DO YOU EXPECT their teens for crying out loud! **__**:]**_

**Reminder;**

**When I use this; # - It's a hash tag Its like showing emotions? Correct me if I'm wrong.**

**When I say RT it means retweet. That's where you tweet that certain message to your followers.**

**These are the names of everyone**

**Jack; ****J_Karateking_A**

**Jerry; DJmartinez56**

**Eddie; Efoodboy_7**

**Milton; TheFoot_KruptnickM**

**Kim; KCrawford_TW**

**Rudy; MasterRudy4**

**Grace; GFashionQueen6**

**Kelsey; KelseyV_TW**

**Julie; SecondLevel_Julie**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing, but ideas and other nonexistent characters! :]**

* * *

**_Tweeting Kick Chapter two; #HonestyHour_**

Kelsey; GFashionQueen6, KCrawford_TW, SecondLevel_Julie Guys I think we should do something for #honestyhour!

Julie; KelseyV_TW, GFashionQueen6, KCrawford_TW Random questions? - RT 35 by people

Grace; KelseyV_TW, SecondLevel_Julie, KCrawford_TW Sure! I go first! #honestyhour Kim has Jack ever pinned you up against something or ... made you dirty? ;D - RT 170 by people

Kim; KelseyV_TW, GFashionQueen6, SecondLevel_Julie Why would you even ask that ...? Dirty! But um ... I'm not saying he has, but what if it wasn't just a wall. Would that be bad? I don't even want to know why you're asking me this. Kelsey have you ever had a dream about someone? #HonestyHour - RT 90 by people

Kelsey; SecondLevel_Julie, GFashionQueen6, KCrawford_TW Once, it was about Eddie. We were in the school gym after cheer or something and out of the blue he starts dancing with Tootsie. Weirdest thing I've ever dreamt about. Julie, have you and Milton gone to the third level yet? ;) #honestyhour - RT 80 by people

Julie; KelseyV_TW, GFashionQueen6, KCrawford_TW Yes, the fossils are petrified! The designs, the shapes the history! GAAAAAAAH, the museum is swag yo! I have spent too much time with Jerry... #HonestyHour Grace, admit it you were physical with Jerry. I hope you used a condom! If you didn't have one I could have lent you one. Can't risk getting pregnant at such a young and reckless age. - RT 100 by people

Kelsey; SecondLevel_Julie You misunderstood *facepalm*

Grace; SecondLevel_Julie, KelseyV_TW, KCrawford_TW HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT?! #Honestyhour maybe, but we did use protection! (I think) Anywaaaay! Kimmy, enlighten us about that hickey we all saw you supporting, last month ;) - RT 306 by people

Kim; KelseyV_TW, GFashionQueen6, SecondLevel_Julie Grace, you're messing with the wrong girl! Sleep with one eye open. Umm not that you need to know but I got it at the party, in the boys dorm. Things got a little ... heated. Jack and I needed air? Nothing else happened! Kelsey, are you and Eddie headed past the friend zone?#HonestyHour - RT 538 by people

Kelsey; KCrawford_TW, GFashionQueen6, SecondLevel_Julie #honestyhour I don't know.. yes and no? I want to but... Jewels! Have you and Milton thought about living together? You'd be perfect! - RT 201 by people

Julie; KCrawford_TW, GFashionQueen6, KelseyV_TW #HonestyHour We have considered it. The fact that we are only high school children is a major down fall. Only the future will tell. Grace, sweet heart what were you going between the hours of 10:15 PM and 1:53 AM, last night? - RT 462 by people

Grace; KelseyV_TW, KCrawford_TW, SecondLevel_Julie How do you even know about that? All you need to know is that I was with Jerry... I should start closing the blinds more often. Umm Kim have you lost your virginity, yet? Maybe to that brown haired, boyfriend of yours? DETS! :] My baby girls not a baby any more! :'( #HonestyHour - RT by 1700 people

Kim; KelseyV_TW, GFashionQueen6, SecondLevel_Julie Grace, you piss me off! I am going to KILL Jerry! Why the hell does he tell you this stuff?! WHY DOES HE EVEN KNOW!? Okay, yes I have. BUT IN MY DEFENSE I'M 18 and what you've done it with Jerry! Anyways end of last semester... his dorm... you and Jerry had a date and we just watched some movie, I can't remember. The movie ended and yaa ... That's all I'm telling you -_- Why do you even care? I don't ask about you and Jerry :P #HonestyHour Last time, what happened with you and Eddie? ;] - RT by 1523 people

Kelsey; KCrawford_TW, GFashionQueen6, SecondLevel_Julie Wow Kim some wild times huh? ;) Um we were in his dorm, Milton went to the library (as usual, no offence Julie!) and we just made out? Nothing dirty like you and Mrs. Martinez over there! #HonestyHour Have you and Milton ever thought of having kids? NERD BABIES! xx - RT by 793 people

Julie; KCrawford_TW, GFashionQueen6, KelseyV_TW #HonestyHour Not really. We might, if we get married. Maybe. When was the last time you slept in your own bed? In your own dorm? *sigh* - RT by 700 people

Grace; KelseyV_TW, KCrawford_TW, SecondLevel_Julie When I woke up, two hours ago! ^.^ It was just me and mister fluffy! That teddy bear is HUGE! You must be so proud! :) Guys, no more of this I have over a thousand retweets -_- my interactions are spammed! Next time? #HonestyHour - RT by 10 people

Jack; KelseyV_TW, KCrawford_TW, SecondLevel_Julie, GFashionQueen6 You girls leave nothing out for #honestyhour do you? The world found out a looot about you ... Grace don't you dare sneak into my dorm to sleep with Jerry -_- SLEEP IN YOUR OWN BED TONIGHT! Night Kim x :* - RT by 2068 people

Grace; J_Karateking_A I know you want Kim in your bed, don't deny it. Aren't I lucky I share a dorm with her? ;] - RT by 1547 people

Jack; GFashionQueen6 Shut up -_- #Jealous - RT by 2410 people

* * *

**Well there is the long awaited Chapter two! Hope you liked it! :] Sorry for the late update! Tell me what y'all think xx**


	3. 10 Questions

_HEY GUYS! The people who are actually still favoriting and reviewing this I love all of you. I'm going to be greedy this time and ask you all to** review**. Why? I need to know if you guys are still reading this. Just put a smiley face :]_

_You know what? I'm just going to write the name of the person talking but this is STILL a twitter fan fiction :] I'm leaving their twitter names because sometimes I might forget and write them down. _

_Example; Jerry; To Jack, Milton, Eddie, Kim and Rudy - Today was SWAG! Yo!_

**_*THEY ARE TEENS!*_**

_Reminder;_

_When I use this; # - It's a hash tag Its like showing emotions? Correct me if I'm wrong._

_When I say RT it means retweet. That's where you tweet that certain message to your followers._

_These are the twitter names of everyone_

_Jack; J_Karateking_A_

_Jerry; DJmartinez56_

_Eddie; Efoodboy_7_

_Milton; TheFoot_KruptnickM_

_Kim; KCrawford_TW_

_Rudy; MasterRudy4_

_Grace; GFashionQueen6_

_Kelsey; KelseyV_TW_

_Julie; SecondLevel_Julie_

_Disclaimer; I own **nothing**, but ideas and other nonexistent characters! :]_

* * *

10 Questions;

Jerry - Jack, Milton and Eddie; #Question10 Jack, why weren't you in the boys dorm by lights out?!

Jack - Jerry, Milton and Eddie; I was busy Jerry! Um I was at the library?

Milton - Jack, Jerry and Eddie; #Question9 Liar! I was at the library all night. Were you alone?

Jack - Jerry, Milton and Eddie; um ya ... I was alone. Alone as a lost shoe? I was in the track field running laps!

Eddie - Jack, Milton and Eddie; LIAR! I was in the field star-gazing ... #Question8 did you eat the last piece of pie in the dinning hall? Not cool bro! I told you to say it for me.

Jack - Jerry, Milton and Eddie; AHAHAHAHA NO! I didn't eat it. It was Jerry, I told him to save it for you. Fine! I was off campus.

Jerry - Jack, Milton and Eddie; Stop lying! The girls dorm all went except a certain blond ;* #Question7 When did you last see Kim?

Jack - Jerry, Milton and Eddie; During home economics ^.^ made a chocolate cake! She ate my half -_- I took some of hers, it was yummy! ;)

Milton - Jerry, Jack and Eddie; You're a terrible liar. I would have made a speech about it but I'm in no mood. You saw her at karate practice. When did you get back to your dorm? Don't lie, Jerry texted me then. #Question6

Jack - Jerry, Milton and Eddie; About 2;17 am? Creeps!

Eddie - Milton, Jerry and Jack; #Question5 DO YOU LIKE PIE?

Jack - Jerry, Milton and Eddie; Easily distracted? For once, I'm glad. Yes I like pie!

Jerry - Milton, Eddie and Jack; #Question4 He wasted a question! What flavor?

Jack - Jerry, Milton and Eddie; Banana cream! AHAHAHA oh Jerry! - Retweeted by Jerry

Milton - Eddie, Jerry and Jack; GAAAAAAAH! Stop wasting our questions! #Question3 Who made this "Banana cream pie" you speak of? Same person you were with last night?

Jack - Jerry, Milton and Eddie; Wow Milton! Give it up. I'm not telling you anything.

Jerry - Milton, Eddie and Jack; HEYOOO! But do you like Kim? #Question2

Milton - Jerry, Jack and Eddie; NO DOI! Of coarse he does! If he didn't why would he be with her?

Jack - Jerry, Milton and Eddie; Guys! Shut up! I'm not telling you where I was yesterday!

Kim - Jack, Milton, Eddie and Jerry; Sorry Jack but since the retard, Jerry mentioned me I've been getting notifications. He was with me and we were studying um ... chemistry wait no. Health! NONO MATH! Ya ... math.

Milton - Kim, Jack, Jerry and Eddie; Wow Kim whats you + Jack with no clothes on? Banana cream pie with a condom on the side, hopefully. - Retweeted by 700 people and 36 favorites

* * *

_I'm hoping all of you got the banana cream pie reference :] Ya, it's a dirty joke my friend told me ... I didn't get it at first but when I did lets just say ew. __Ya my friends are gross xD _

_ANYWAYS! HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEW EPISODES? THE KICK IS GETTING BETTER!__Honestly, Disney needs to give us some credit. I know some of the authors in here wrote about memory loss._

_Well hope you enjoyed! Ignore my mistakes. **Review** and tell me what you liked and what you hated. _

_- This world is yours to create, this world is yours to break. Instead of destroying a life, build one. - _

_I don't know, those words popped into my head so I wrote them :]_


End file.
